Boda frustrada
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Bill se ha marchado dejando a Fleur plantada en el altar. No sólo esta ha sido afectada, las demás muchachas de la casa también. ¿Podrá Harry reconfortarla? No le gusta ver así a su amiga. A veces, verde y miel se encuentran. HHR


_**Boda Frustrada**_

_Por Ruby P. Black_

Hermione Jane Granger abrazaba sus rodillas hecha un ovillo, mientras observaba la nada. El viento soplaba y acorde al ánimo de todos, el cielo estaba gris; se podía sentir ese olor que caracterizaba la lluvia anticipada.

Levantó su vestido turquesa de dama de honor y evitó que se ensuciara, más que nada por una manía propia de pulcritud. Sus pensamientos volaron a Fleur Delacour. A último momento, Bill se había echado para atrás alegando lo peligroso y horrendo que él era, con las pavorosas mordidas.

La novia, bellísima, toda de blanco, arreglada y peinada, radiante como una flor fresca acabó llorando en el baño de la Madriguera, cercada por Molly y por Tonks.

Seguramente Nymphadora la entendía muy bien. "Maldición a medias" había dicho Bill.

"Debe ser duro" - pensó – "Sentirse tan solo de pronto y darte cuenta de que aún cuando luchaste por él, terminó dándote la espalda... y nunca lo valoró. O es demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarse"

Sintió que se le encogió el corazón. Le dolía, casi como si la hubiesen herido a ella. Incluso con lo ajena a Fleur que era.

"Nunca lo hará. Puedo besar el suelo que pisa y no entenderá jamás lo que siento"

Amar no era más fácil que el resto de las cosas del mundo, no era más sencillo que la vida misma o que una guerra, incluso complicaba el sentido de todo lo demás. Amar a tu mejor amigo es como sostener la caja de pandora en tus manos y esperar que no te trague al abrirla, absorbiendo tus esperanzas y las ganas de vivir.

Suspiró.

"Es tan feo estar aquí... justo ahora, sintiendo una pena ajena" – murmuró quitándose un mechón de pelo del rostro. El viento comenzaba a ser más rebelde.

Entonces levantó el rostro y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba tras ella y le colocaba una chaqueta en los hombros. En silencio, él se sentó a su lado y Hermione le miró de reojo con una expresión oscura. ¿Estaba triste él también?

"¿A ti también te ha afectado? Ginny y Luna están llorando adentro"

¿Afectar? Increíble, le dolía un poco.

Negó con la cabeza, de una forma automática, no quería preocuparlo.

"Debe ser horrible estar ahí esperando el que se supone que es el amor de tu vida, llena de ilusiones, esperanzada por compartir algo increíble, más que los cuerpos... más que nada de lo que puedes soñar" – le brillaron los ojos y Harry la observó embelesado – "¡Pero de pronto...! Todo se acaba. ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras asi?"

"Nunca te había escuchado hablar de esa forma."

"También tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?" – gruñó ella frunciendo el ceño, pensando que Harry se estaba juntando demasiado con Ron.

"Ey, espera, no lo tomes a mal... No quise decir que no los tuvieras, es que nunca me los cuentas"

Ella se encogió de hombros y Harry rió.

"Entonces piensas casarte algún día"

"Ahora no lo sé..." – murmuró la castaña mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa divertida – "estamos en guerra no puedo ni pensar en ello, menos con el recuerdo de Fleur parada allí"

Harry la observó bien, el cabello largo sujeto en un moño algo despeinado, la figura muy curvilinea y bella. En sí era hermosa, como una criatura indefensa y a la vez tan salvajemente peligrosa que asustaba. Compadecía al pobre diablo que quisiese enfrentarse a la bruja más inteligente de toda su generación.

"Yo nunca te haría algo así" – dijo antes de pensarlo bien o antes de notar que lo hacía mientras se miraban fijamente.

Hermione lo observó confusa por unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, verde encontró miel, y miel pensó que verde era mágico, que ardía con un sentimiento ansiado que había dudado en entender. Entonces miel brilló para verde quien se encontró deseando besarla de una vez, pues sabía por ese brillo que era correspondido. Como siempre, hablando ese lenguaje silencioso.

Pero la castaña sólo sonrió y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo. La brisa soplaba audazmente y él sintió que el gesto hablaba más que todas las palabras del mundo, sintió que era capaz de estar así una vida y que le bastaba. La abrazó disfrutando de ese momento de genuina felicidad donde, ellos dos, como siempre, se disfrutaban intensamente.

Fue un momento para cambiar.

**Fin**

Volviendo al ruedo de los fics. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Ni yo mismo lo sé, jaj. Espero que les guste el fic. Hacía mucho que no escribía nada, en realidad este es un fic viejo que retomé para publicar.

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito por Facebook, el link a mi página está en mi perfil.

Nos vemos pronto


End file.
